Like Father, Like Son
by DudeofDarkness2250
Summary: What if Tidus and Yuna did more then just kiss in Macalania Woods? And Kimahri sees them starting to do 'IT', and chaos ensues. ONESHOT


Hikari Kaiya: Hello! (Not) Being forced to do this now. Didn't want to, but with no way to escape quickly enough. I had to do it. So here I am writing a parody on the scene were Tidus and Yuna kiss. Yeah. Boring right?

DudeofDarkness: No it's not boring! And if people like it there will be another one with Jecht.

H.K: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not another one!

DoD: You can not escape me! Mwhahahahahahaha!

H.K: Yes I could. 1) I have a Yami(who is not helping! looks at Karyan sleeping) 2. I can Drive! Mwhahahahahaha back!

Karyan: Wakes up Just get on with the thing already. So you Hikari can go back to reading Horo/Ren fanfiction.

DoD: Kaiya how can you read that stuff?

HK: Easy!

DoD: O.o

-------

Summary: What if Tidus and Yuna did more then just kiss in Macalania Woods? And Kimahri sees them starting to do "it", and chaos ensues.

Disclaimer: Tidus; Hikari Kaiya and DudeofDarkness does not own the copyrights to any Final Fantasy games.

Warning: Some OOCness, Violence, and maybe some nudity.

------

Like Father, Like Son

Kissing they slowly made their way up to the shore. Tidus gently forced Yuna down on her back and not breaking the kiss, he reached behind her to undo her top. He had slight troubles but eventually getting the annoying thing undone.

Yuna while he was doing this was trying to get Tidus' shirt off as well, but having about as many troubles as well.

Eventually they both had their shirts off, but Yuna still had her bra on. Yuna's hands made it down to Tidus' pants had quickly getting those undone. (A/N: HK: Man, for a innocent virgin, she sure knows what she's doin'.wink )

Tidus, feeling this gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and sat up and quickly got his pants off. Now only in his boxers, he lent back down to try and get her skirt undone too.

'Damn, why must it be so hard to get her clothes off!' Tidus thought.

Suddenly they both heard crashes coming from the woods. Stopping Tidus and Yuna looked up. They saw Kimahri racing through the undergrowth towards them, with his spear held up.

" TIDUS DIE!" Yelled the blue Ronso.

Tidus quickly grabbed his pants trying to get them on. Seeing that it was a feudal attempt he quickly kissed Yuna and ran for his life in the opposite direction on the charging Kimahri.

Yuna sat there for a moment then when Kimahri ran by she quickly put her top back on and ran after the two.

" Kimahri! Stop!" Yelled the young summoner.

" Kimahri promised keep eye on Yuna!"

xXxXxXx(With the others)xXxXxXx

" I wonder were the others are, ya." Said Wakka.

" And I should know, how?" asked the black mage of the group.

" Well you are the black mage, ya."

Lulu sighs, "I'm not all seeing, Wakka."

"Oh, ya." Wakka said slowly.

" Yeah, I wonder were Yunie is."

xXxXxXx(back with Tidus, Kimahri, and Yuna)xXxXxXx

" Kimahri stop chasing Tidus."

" Yes, let's stop chasing me! I would like to get my clothes back on!" Tidus says.

xXxXxXx

Crashing could be heard in the woods. Around the camp fire sat Rikku, Auron, Wakka, and Lulu. All looked in the direction of the noise. Getting ready to fight, they got weapons out and ready.

Eventually they heard voices.

" Kimahri! If I promise not to do it again will you stop chasing me!" Yelled a familiar voice.

" DIE!" Yelled another familiar voice but deeper then the first.

Soon the others saw Tidus in front with his clothes in hand and wearing only boxers, with a angry Kimahri after him.

Even though Tidus saw the others he didn't stop running, jumping over the fire. He then disappeared into the woods again.

Kimahri, also not stopping, jumped over the fire too and kept after the one who dared touch Yuna in such a way.

Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka stared after the two. Auron looked back at the direction that the two had come from to see Yuna coming at them.

The three younger ones looking the other way almost had a heart attack when they heard Yuna ask which direction Tidus and Kimahri went. Auron pointed in the right direction. When Yuna went by Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu, they almost died from shock to see her top extremely messy.

After Yuna disappeared in the darkness, Auron burst out laughing.

Wakka seeing nothing funny, yelled, "What's so funny, ya?"

" Like father, like son." He said before walking off in another direction, then the ones that Tidus and Kimahri went.

The End

HK: So howcha' like it? It was my first time writing something that got that close to a lemon. And I think I did okay. Well please don't review, so I won't be dragged into writing a prequel with something like this happening to Jecht.

DoD: But Kaiya! I have so many ideas for one! One where Jecht does this with one of these options:  
A.)a warrior monks daughter  
B.)Braska's wife  
C.)Auron's girlfriend  
D.) I let the reviewers decide who  
So reviewers choose which one to win American Idol!

HK: Dude, we aren't on American Idol! (sighs) Well just review! And until next time! " Don't gift wrap pets!" Hikari out!

DoD: Dude out! (walks out of the room)

HK: (Looks around) PLEASE DON'T REVIEW!

DoD: (Walks in) KAIYA!

HK: FINE! (sighs) Please review...

Both: MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
